


Love me tonight

by Forianna



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: BoFA, BotFA - everybody dies, BotFA - the sad way, Drabble, F/M, Love-Making, Sad, Short, Smut, The Hobbit - Freeform, angster gangsters, angsty, kiliel - Freeform, people die and it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forianna/pseuds/Forianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kiliel drabble. Kili and Tauriel making love by moonlight in the first time the lay together, and Kili and Tauriel at BotFA as the last time the lay together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like drabbling some sads, huzzah! Have some sads~  
> Trying to get back into the habit of writing when I've got spare time so maybe I can get back on the smut train.  
> Comments, constructive crits, and kudos are love!~  
> Anyways....Hope ya like it~ Much love all!~

Indescribable heat.

 

The warmth the magnificent creature below Kili was generating astounded the archer. He tenderly kissed a trail from where Tauriel’s pulse rose to the surface, down the valley between her breasts. The captain of the woodland guard wiggled impatiently beneath him and released a huff of frustration. The way the dwarf’s secret lover was so needy for the “main event” was  undeniably adorable. It left the prince of Erebor smiling against her ivory skin as he trailed over to her right nippled and sucked it between his teeth.

 

“You’ll drive me mad at this rate,” Tauriel groused as a shiver ran thrugh her sleek frame. For a female, creatures who were usually considered all soft and curvy, Kili’s elf was made of toned muscles with just as many appealing curves. The archer had found the feel of her skin beneath his caloused finger tips lit him on fire; it left him bruning for her. And since the prince was well aware that they were on the doorstep to his people’s destiny, to his own destiny, that what precious time they had was limited.

 

They were of a like mind and stole away together. Sheltered in a grove they found what they were searching for in eachothers arms. Kisses that were worth more than gems, desperate touches that were worth more than any title. They were kept company only by the wind and the watchers in the stars, the moon their solitary guardian that kept the darkness from encroaching on their tryst.

 

Tauriel tugged Kili up as gently as she could with her fingers tangled in his thick brunette hair. The dwarf went willingly and eagerly claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. She was still the strong elf of Mirkwood forest; unyeilding and taking what she had claimed as hers in turn.

 

The dwarven archer could feel his erection straining against his trews, and satisfied his need by pressing close. His lover felt his need and pulled him closer with a satisfied, decidedly female, growl. She nipped at his lips and flicked her tongue out to tease; she was rewarded with desperate ruts and whimpers of need.

 

Suddenly the world turned on it’s axis and Kili was flat on his back. His breath left him in a gust of air as Tauriel stripped him of the offending garment that kept them apart. His trousers and smalls were tossed carelessly to the side and the ginger elf straddled his lap.

 

Kili’s skin sizzled and his cock bobbed greedily against his stomach. The dwarf’s chocolate eyes drifted down her perfect form, poised above his lap to mount him and complete this union of their aching bodies. She settled down on him with a lusty moan, and Kili screwed his eyes shut as a throaty groan tore through him. Kili shakily slid his hands up and down her toned thighs, her silken heat tightening around him and making his toes curl.

 

“Love me tonight,” she whispered, her firey hair cascading down her shoulders, her eyes foggy with desire.

“I’ll love you every night, if you’ll let me,” Kili replied, his voice husky as he slowly began to pump his hips up into her. She swiveled on top of him, her hips moving sensuously in slow circles that left them speechless and gasping for breath.

 

They made love until dawn broke, and laid in each other's arms until they were forced to part. It was not the last time they’d meet, or lie in each other’s embrace.

 

  


Now Kili was running. Grime and muck and blood splashed up around him. The cries of dying men, elves, dwarves, and beasts surrounded him. He saw his brother fighting at his uncle’s side; a pair of blue-eyed Durin’s, defending their claim and fighting for their lives. The youngest prince supported them from the top of a boulder, arrows notched and sent flying into the hearts, heads, and necks of those that would threaten his kin. There was an ugly snarl just to his right, and Kili slashed wildly with his quickly drawn sword as a warg came upon him, and the beast fell with a shriek. The setting sun, bathed in a blood red sky, kissed the horizon as the moon climbed above. Kili had another beast in his sights when a familiar voice peirced the death scented air.

 

“Kili! Run!”

 

The prince whipped around to see the familiar garb and red hair of his lover. Tauriel’s face spasmed in pain and went ashen; her eyes were glassy with swiftly approaching death. It was then that the archer saw scarlet blooming across her chest, the gnarled point of a goblin spear protruding from her chest.

 

They fell together. He held her to his chest, his eyes wide with disbelief, and her drained of the light of her life. The world went silent, and the motion around them all became a gruesome blur. All the color seemed to drain, save for the vivid red that gushed from Tauriel’s chest and trickled down from the corner of her mouth.

 

“L-Love me….tonight…” Tauriel gasped the words, each sylable a battle as her breath rattled from her chest. Her strength was leaving her. Every ounce of what kept her alive would soon be gone. The archer wept silently as he bent foreward and pressed his forehead against her.

 

“I’ll Love you as long as you’ll let me, Tauriel of Mirkwood. For the rest of my days.” Kili’s voice was thick with his grief. Sobs bubbled up between choking gasps for air as he watched her die in his arms. His uncle and brother were at his side now, crying for him to stand and fight. Thorin fell first, clinging to life as he shouted for his nephews. Fili fell second, still guarding his king and brother, his arms going protectively around Kili as he wept for the love he had lost.

 

Then it came. The blow meant for Kili. The one that would claim his life. The agony over what was being torn away from him could not be dwarfed by the physical pain of the damage the goblin’s arrows would do.

 

There they lay dying, three sons of Durin, the youngest of all clinging to his elf. Fili kept hold of his baby brother, and Thorin watched from where he lay. Kili clung to his elf and his brother until it was time for him to go away, and he did not break his promise.

 

He loved his elf for the rest of his days.

 


End file.
